Noche de invierno
by Stefany-BA
Summary: El amor que surgió en una bella noche de invierno


Hola! y feliz año nuevo :) Espero que le guste la historia, la hice principalmente porque estaba aburrida y no estaba pensando en publicarla pero aquí esta ;)

* * *

Era una noche fría de invierno en Berk, la luna llena resplandecía en su punto más alto y junto con los copos de nieve que caían embellecían el paisaje, pero ninguna persona se encontraría fuera de la calidez de su hogar a mitad de la noche para admirar el paisaje... bueno solo una.

Hipo sabía que si su padre se enterara de que salió de casa a mitad de la noche se enojaría, pero tenía que salir a ver la Luna aunque sea por un momento, no por qué fuera hermosa, si no porqué le hacía recordar a un chico albino que conoció en una noche muy parecida a esta.

FLASH BACK

Hipo iba caminando por las orillas del acantilado una noche de invierno, pequeños copos de nieve se posaban en su castaño cabello pero él no le daba mucha importancia ya que iba sumergido en sus pensamientos, el pobre quería despejar su mente tras haber tenido un sueño que se venía repitiendo desde que comenzó el invierno.

No muy lejos del acantilado se encontraba un chico de tez pálida y sonrisa burlona mirando con interés la cara de frustración de hipo principalmente porque se veía adorable con el seño fruncido pero se vería más adorable con una gran sonrisa y Jack Frost es un experto en hacer sonreír, no sabía lo que era pero Jack sentía la necesidad de ver a ese extraño chico sonreír y haría lo que fuera para lograrlo.

Así que se preparó para poner en marcha su plan que consistía en lanzarle bolas de nieve ...no era el gran plan del mundo y es posible que el castaño se asusté pero no tenía más nada en mente.

Jack preparó cuidadosamente la bola de nieve y la lanzó justo en la cara del otro chico.

Hipo al sentir el impacto de la nieve en su cara enseguida empezó a buscar al culpable... seguro era el pesado de Patan jugándole una broma así que no le prestó mucha atención ya que no tenía ánimos ni de reclamarle y se dispuso a seguir su camino, pero sintió otra bola de nieve impactar su cabeza pero más que molestarlo sintió una extraña alegría.

Jack vio como el chico se inclinaba y se preocupó un poco ya que pensó que lo había lastimado al lanzarle la segunda bola pero se equivocó, hipo había lanzado una bola de nieve hacia donde estaba el peliblanco riendo por lo bajo. Jack sonrió con satisfacción al ver que su plan había funcionado y le lanzó otra bola de nieve pero hipo la esquivó con gran agilidad.

Y así estuvieron un rato jugando con la nieve ambos riendo a más no poder, en ese lapso de tiempo Jack no dejaba de preguntarse si en verdad lo estaba viendo o simplemente estaba lanzado bolas de nieve a la nada...

»Ya vale tu ganas -dijo hipo de repente sentándose en el suelo aún con una bella sonrisa en el rostro

»Tu... Puedes verme? -preguntó Jack con algo de temor sentándose al lado del castaño.

»Por supuesto que puedo verte -respondió este devolviéndole la mirada a un impresionado Jack - corregidme si me equivoco... pero de casualidad tu nombre es Jack Frost?

»Si - dijo con apenas un susurro aún sorprendido por la noticia de que alguien pudiera verlo, pero lo que pasó después lo dejo a un más sorprendido... Hipo lo había besado, a decir verdad era apenas un choque de labios pero para Jack contaba como un beso que sólo duró unos segundos.

»Por cierto me llamó Hipo -dijo este apoyando su cabeza en el frío hombro del albino -ahora estoy 100% seguro de que esto no es un sueño Jack a pesar de que no salía de su asombró pasó un brazo alrededor de los hombros de hipo, esa sensación de bienestar que sentía era nueva y le agradaba así que acercó el cuerpo del castaño un poco más al suyo. Pasaron unos minutos hasta que se dio cuenta que hipo estaba temblando, se maldijo internamente mientras se quitaba la sudadera azul que siempre llevaba puesta.

»Ten, te protegerá del frío - Hipo aceptó la sudadera con la cabeza gacha y un leve gracias. Jack se extraño un poco por la actitud del chico pero imagino que debe ser por el frío, al final lo volvió acercar a su cuerpo sin percatarse del sonrojado rostro de hipo que recién se daba cuenta del aperlado torso desnudo de Jack, lentamente alargó la mano preguntándose si su piel era tan suave como se veía... la mano de hipo tocó el pecho de Jack y suavemente la deslizó hacia abajo sintiendo lo suave y fría que era su piel.

»ehh... Ya está amaneciendo, creó que deberías ir de vuelta a tu pueblo -dijo Jack con las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas.

» Te volveré a ver?

»Si... lo prometo -dijo Jack con una dulce sonrisa en su rostro.

FIN FLASH BACK

Y así como todas las noches de invierno Hipo esperaba sentado a que Jack llegará, está noche se sentía especialmente impaciente a que el albino hiciera acto de presencia porque estaba dispuesto a que está noche sea diferente a las demás... Hipo estaba algo cansado de los tímidos besos y los dulces abrazos así que tomaría cartas en el asunto y haría de esa noche un poco más ...ARDIENTE.


End file.
